gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rachel Barbra Berry
Rachel Barbara Berry 'es la co-capitana de New Directions. Ella es una chica de deciseis años de edad, judía, y es estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es interpretada por la actriz Lea Michele. En Lima, Ohio, Rachel es considerada una chica muy poco popular por los otros estudiantes por preocuparse por cuestiones triviales y por ser muy controladora. Ella es típicamente muy competitiva y siempre quiere tener aquello en lo que ella cree que es la mejor (practicamente en todo). Es conocida principalmente por ser la que más recibe "batidos granizados" en la cara. Criada por dos padres homosexuales, Hiram y Leroy, Rachel hace poco descubrió que su madre biológica es Shelby Corcoran. Tanto ella como su madre creen que han nacido para ser estrellas, además, a ambas les gusta el símbolo de la estrella dorada. En el episodio Journey Shelby le da a Rachel un vaso que tiene una estrellita, diciéndole que "las estrellas doradas son lo mío". Rachel deja ver en el episodio piloto que ha estado interesada en el Arte de la Interpretación Musical desde que tenía 3 años de edad, y su firma está siempre seguida de una estrella dorada, y siempre dice que 'las estrellas son lo mío … es una metáfora, y las metáforas son importantes. Mis estrellas doradas son una metáfora de que yo soy una estrella. Biografía Ella es una miembro activa del Glee Club, el Club de Discursos, el Club Mock de Naciones Unidas, el Club del Renacimiento, Club de Estudiante Musulmanes, y de la Unión de Estudiantes Negros (se asume que su padre Hiram es judío, y su padre Leroy es afro-americano y musulmán). Rachel es extremadamente talentosa y no tiene ningun reparo en mencionar esta virtud, siempre que puede, y aún cuando no puede lo hace. Cuando era niña tomó muchas lecciones de diversas artes, y siempre tuvo la esperanza de convertirse en una estrella de Broadway. En uno de los primeros episodios, Rachel dice que ganó su primera competencia de baile cuando tenía 3 meses de edad. Es muy poco popular en el colegio y suele sentirse despreciada por el Sr. Schuester y los otros miembros del Glee Club. Posee una cuenta en MySpace, la cual actualiza muy seguido. También es vegetariana, aunque en el episodio "The Rhodes Not Taken" cede ante Finn y come pepperoni. Primera Temporada Rachel es introducida en el episodio "Pilot", en el cual ella hace que el antiguo director del Glee Club, Sandy Ryerson, sea despedido debido a una acusación hecha por ella de tocar inapropiadamente a un estudiante. La personalidad de diva de Rachel se puede ver claramente durante el episodio cuando da detalles de todas las competencias que ganó, y cuando recalca que su primer competencia de baile la ganó a los 3 meses de edad. Cuando Will Schuester hace las audiciones, Rachel interpreta la canción "On My Own" del musical Les Miserables, y tan pronto como termina de cantar, antes de escuchar nada más, pregunta cuando comienzan los ensayos, asumiendo totalmente que ha quedado seleccionada. Una vez que comienzan los ensayos, los demás empiezan a odiarla debido a su temperamento y personalidad soberbia y altanera, que, según ella, lo hace solamente para que los demás no se interpongan en su camino hacia el estrellato. Sin embargo, parece dejar un poco de lado esta actitud cuando Finn Hudson se une al club de coro. Por sus excelentes habilidades de canto y buena apariencia, Rachel se encuentra a si misma inmensamente atraída a el. El gran problema en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia él, es que el está en pareja con su archi enemiga Quinn Fabray. Cuando Finn intenta dejar el grupo, ella trabaja duro para convencerlo de que se quede, sabiendo que a el realmente le gusta el coro pero teme ser discriminado por el resto del colegio. En el episodio Showmance, Rachel comienza a tomar una actitud más provocadora para intentar ganarse a Finn. Rachel continúa haciendo lo que puede para ganarse la atracción de Finn, incluso se induce el vómito para adelgazar, y también se une al Club del Celibato. Nada de esto funciona. Más tarde, cuando los chicos del club de coro, ignorando las órdenes del Sr. Schuester de continuar con la canción que les había asignado, "Le Freak", hacen la más provocativa y sexual versión de "Push It", Rachel mete al grupo en problemas no solo con el Director Figgins y con Will, sino que también tiene como consecuencia que Quinn se una al Glee Club junto con Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce. Mientras le ayuda a practicar su canto, Rachel arma un extravagante, pero muy romántico, picnic. Esto tiene como resultado el primer beso entre Rachel y Finn, con lo cual, desafortunadamente, Finn se excita demasiado y eyacula precozmente. Avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable, Finn se va corriendo de allí, dejando a Rachel muy confundida y herida. La naturaleza despótica de Rachel continúa corrompiendo su relación con Will en el episodio Acafellas, cuando ella y el resto del Glee Club critican la coreografía de Will. Esto provoca que Will pierda confianza e interés en el coro y forme su propia banda, los [Acafellas. Mientras tanto, Quinn convence a Rachel de que deberían contratar al reconocido coreógrafo Dakota Stanley. Desafortunadamente, Dakota cobra $8,000 dólares por canción. Los chicos del coro logran recaudar el dinero, pero pronto quedan horrorizados por cómo es Stanley, quien insulta y rechaza a todos los del grupo (excepto a las Cheerios e intenta sacarlos del grupo de coro por no ser lo que el considera "bellos". Esto provoca que los chicos del coro vayan renunciando uno a uno, hasta que Rachel los detiene y despide a Stanley, añadiéndo que es más alta que él. En el episodio Preggers, la naturaleza de diva de Rachel explota cuando Will le da a Tina Cohen-Chang el solo de la canción "Tonight", del musical "West Side Story". Will le dice a Rachel que la razón por la cual le dió el solo a Tina es porque quiere que todos los miembros del coro se sientan confiados y fuertes como para ganar las Regionales. Ella se disgusta y le recrimina que la está haciendo sufrir para hacer sentir mejor a otros. Sue Sylvester se entera del enojo de Rachel y, manipulando al Director Figgins, logra que Sandy Ryerson vuelva al colegio como Director de Arte, lo cual lo habilita a realizar un musical escolar, y el decide hacer "Cabaret". Sue hace que Sandy le de a Rachel el papel principal. Will sigue negándose a darle el solo a Rachel, y ante esto, la chica renuncia al coro para dedicarse plenamente thumb|Rachel bailando "Halo/Walking on Sunshine"al musical. Desafortunadamente, el musical termina siendo una experiencia poco disfrutable para Rachel, como se ve en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken. Bajo el control de Sandy, el musical resulta ser doloroso, y Sandy se la pasa todo el tiempo insultando el talento de Rachel, dicéndole que puede hacerlo mejor. Mientras tanto, Will ha encontrado el reemplazo de Rachel para el Glee Club, trayendo a April Rhodes, quien era compañera suya cuando el era estudiante en el McKinley High. Aunque talentosa, April es muy irresponsable, ya que les enseña a los chicos del coro a beber y a comportarse indebidamente. April expresa su interés sexual en Finn en el baño de damas, cuando Rachel estaba al lado suyo, lo cual frustra mucho a la chica. Finn, por otro lado, intenta convencer a Rachel de que vuelva al club, en parte debido a u talento, y en parte porque la extraña. Esto lleva a que se besen por segunda vez, lo cual luego dejará herida a Rachel cuando se entera que Finn la estaba manipulando porque necesita ayuda para obtener una beca escolar en música, y así poder tener un futuro y mantenerse a si mismo y a Quinn, quien está embarazada y, supuestamente, él es el padre del bebé. Sin embargo, al final Rachel no soporta la dirección de Sandy y se da cuenta que realmente extraña al Glee Club, por lo cual decide regresar. En el episodio Vitamin D, Rachel y Finn tienen una discusión, cuando Rachel se entera que durante la competencia de popurrí de canciones entre los chicos y las chicas, él y los chicos han tomado pseudoefedrina (suministrada por Terri Schuester) para energizarse. En un intento de igualar las cosas, Rachel y las chicas también toman pseudoefedrina con lo que hacen una presentación más enérgica de "Halo/Walking on Sunshine". Después de esto, tanto Finn como Rachel se dan cuenta que lo que hicieron estuvo mal y confiesan ante Will. Esto trae varias consecuencias: Terri es despedida de su puesto de enfermera en el colegio, y Sue Sylvester es asignada como co-directora del Glee Club. La actitud de Sue como co-directora causa problemas inmediatos en el episodio Throwdown, ya que Sue separa a los chicos, llevándose con ella a los estudiantes que representan a las minorías. Sin embargo, los chicos que se lleva Sue disfrutan cantando canciones que hablan de su trasfondo social, aunque no están contentos de haber sido separados. Mientras tanto, Rachel, luego de enterarse sobre el embarazo de Quinn, hace lo que puede para mantener esta noticia oculta del reportero del colegio, Jacob Ben Israel, quien está obsesivamente enamorado de Rachel. Ella le ofrece ropa interior suya a cambio de su silencio. Aunque Finn se conmueve, Quinn le pide a Rachel que se mantenga alejada de su novio. Sin inmutarse, Rachel le advierte a Quinn que Sue no tendrá compasión cuando se entere de la noticia de su embarazo, que eventualemente se sabrá, y le dice que ella y el resto del Glee Club estarán ahi para ella, y los necesitará. Rachel prueba que estaba en lo cierto cuando Sue revela que se enteró del embarazo, y por lo tanto, la echa de las Cheerios, despreciándola totalmente. Tal y como Rachel predijo, el Glee Club canta "Keep Holding On", prometiéndole a Quinn que estarán con ella para apoyarla sin importar lo que suceda. En el episodio Mash-Up, Rachel comienza una corta relación con Noah Puckerman, quien luego de ser convencido por su madre de que encuentre a una buena chica judía, comienza a perseguirla románticamente. Rachel queda conmovida por su repentino interés en ella y una noche de besos apasionados. Desafortunadamente, Puck comienza a sentir que salir con Rachel está dañando su reputación en el colegio, pero ahora entiende lo mala que puede ser la gente con personas como Rachel. Sin embargo, Puck, sin poder vivir su vida siendo discriminado, decide regresar al equipo de fútbol antes que ser un paria social. Aún así, cuando Ken Tanaka hace que sus jugadores decidan entre el fútbol y el Glee Club, Puck regresa al coro. Rachel se conmueve nuevamente por esta decisión, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que Puck está enamorado de Quinn y que ella aún está enamorada de Finn. Ambos terminan su relación, y cuando Rachel intenta ofrecerle su amistad a Puck, este la rechaza. La rivalidad de Rachel con Kurt Hummel comienza a verse cuando Will le da a Rachel el solo de "Defying Gravity". Kurt, quien ama la canción, pone en duda esta decisión, y Will accede a hacer una competencia de divas. El ganador cantará el solo. Rachel se pone furiosa a la vez que teme por el resultado, ya que ella es bien consciente de que los otros chicos elegirán a Kurt en votación porque les agrada más. Kurt, sin embargo, les pide a los chicos que sean justos en su selección, a pesar de saber que él es mas popular y que se viste mejor. Al final, Kurt falla intencionalemente en una nota, debido a problemas personales con su padre. En el episodio Ballad, los sentimientos amorosos de Rachel cambian de Finn a Will, luego de hacer una balada con él. Ella comienza a comportarse obsesivamente romántica hacia Will, comprándole regalos y apareciéndose en su casa, donde Terri la manipula para que haga las tareas del hogar. Will hace varios intentos para hacer que pare con toda esa locura, pero solo Suzy Pepper (otra chica que una vez se enamoró del Sr. Schuester) logra hablar con ella y hacerle darse cuenta lo inapropiado que era su comportamiento. En el episodio Hairography, Kurt continúa su rivalidad con Rachel cuando la manipula con consejos malintencionados para ganarse a Finn. Insultandola abiertamente, Kurt convence a Rachel de tomar una apariencia mas provocativa (comparándola con el personaje de Sandy de la película "Grease"). Esta nueva apariencia llama la atención de Finn, pero el chico admite que prefería a la Rachel de antes, como es normalmente. Rachel confronta a Kurt, quien admite que ambos están enamorados de Finn, y que mientras Quinn siga ahí, ninguno de los dos tendrá chance con él. Rachel le informa a Kurt que la posibilidad de que ella pueda estar con él es mayor porque es una chica, y Finn no es gay. Al final, aunque no se hacen muy amigos, Rachel y Kurt logran una tregua por la empatía de que ambos tienen el corazón roto por la misma persona. Cuando la página del Glee Club es eliminada del anuario en el episodio Mattress, Rachel es la única que se muestra disgustada, expresando que quiere que se le reconozca su gloria y cree que los demás chicos del club deberían sentirse igual, cuando en realidad, es más bien lo contrario. Will les consigue la mitad de una página,en la cual solo los dos capitanes del club pueden aparecer. El grupo elige unánimemente a Rachel como capitana, pero solo a ella. Will le pide a Rachel que convenza a alguien más para ser co-capitán. Cuando todos le dicen que no, ella logra convencer a Finn de tomarse la foto con ella. Sin embargo, luego de que se burlan de el en la práctica de fútbol, Finn no aparece en la sesión de fotos, rompiéndole el corazón a Rachel. Sin embargo, Rachel logra que el fotógrafo contrate al Glee Club entero para un comercial de colchones en el cual cantan "Jump". Desafortunadamente, el comercial le quita a los chicos su condición de "amateur", descalificándolos automáticamente de las Seccionales. Will, sin embargo, se hace cargo de la culpa como el director del club y los chicos tienen permiso para continuar en la competencia. Finalmente, los chicos llegan a las Seccionales. Emma Pillsbury es seleccionada por Will para hacerse cargo como directora del Glee Club en la competencia. Desafortunadamente, ahora que no tienen a Will, no tienen el repertorio. Rachel sugiere hacer una balada, pero Mercedes Jones, quien se pone furiosa con Rachel por querer tener siempre el papel principal, demanda que le den una oportunidad, a lo cual Emma accede. Mercedes canta una poderosa balada, lo cual resulta en la ovación por parte de los chicos del Glee Club, incluyendo a Rachel, que reconoce el talento de Mercedes. Rachel le dice a Mercedes que su interpretación fue magnífica y le concede el honor de cantar esa balada en las seccionales. Por otro lado, Rachel comienza a sospechar de a poco sobre el embarazo de Quinn, hasta que finalmente se da cuenta que Puck podría ser el padre del bebé, y no Finn. Cuando comparte esta información con los chicos del club, ellos rechazan la teoría rápidamente, pero solo porque sabían que Rachel estaba en lo cierto, pero no querían hacer que Finn, Quinn y Puck se metieran en un drama. Rachel, sin embargo, le expone su teoría a Finn, quien termina descubriendo que es verdad. Furioso, termina su relación con Quinn y su amistad con Puck, y renuncia al coro. Rachel, quien ahora se siente culpable de causar esto por sus propias acciones egoístas, habla con Quinn, esperando que esta la golpee. Quinn admite que no está enojada con ella porque Rachel hizo lo que ella no pudo: decir la verdad. En la competencia, los chicos del Glee Club están horrorizados al descubrir que sus rivales tienen la lista de canciones que ellos harán y que están cantando todas sus canciones. El grupo acuerda hacer un nuevo repertorio, pero solo tienen una hora para prepararse. Rachel, tomando el control de la situación, le pide a Mercedes que haga otra balada, pero Mercedes admite que no tiene nada má preparado y le pide a Rachel que ella cante. Cuando Finn finalmente regresa, el grupo sale al escenario a presentar sus números musicales. Rachel aparece primero, sola, y canta "Don't Rain on My Parade", y luego con el resto del grupo interpretan la canción "You Can't Always Get What You Want". Al final, New Directions obtiene el primer lugar en las Seccionales y Will regresa como director, comenzando a prepararlos para la próxima competencia, las Regionales. En el episodio Hell-O, Rachel y Finn están "algo así como" saliendo, hasta que Finn decide conectarse con su estrella interior; él termina con ella, dejandola shockeada y enojada. Esto la conduce a cantar "Gives You Hell" (Que Te Sientas Como En El Infierno), dirigida hacia Finn. El Sr. Schuester le dice a Rachel que esa canción no contiene la palabra "Hello", y que la tarea era hacer una canción con ea palabra, por lo cual va a la biblioteca a buscar una nueva canción. Allí, ella conoce a Jesse St. James, la voz masculina principal de Vocal Adrenaline, y ambos notan química entre ellos inmediatamente cuando cantan "Hello" de Lionel Richie. Rachel comienza a salir con Jesse, lo cual no le agrada nada a los chicos de New Directions, y quieren que ella se vaya del club si no termina con él, ya que creen que el está con ella para espiarlos, ya que deberán competir en las Regionales. Rachel va al Carmel High School y le pregunta a Jesse si está haciendo esto por la competencia, y el lo niega. Rachel le pide a Jesse mantener su relación en secreto, y el lo hace, mientras la entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran, mira desde la oscuridad. Cuando Finn intenta volver con Rachel, ella lo rechaza, y le miente acerca de su relación con Jesse. Cuando el Glee Club interpreta "Hello Goodbye", ella se va corriendo de la presentación, dejando a Finn sin saber que decir. En el episodio Dream On, Rachel le confiesa a Jesse su deseo de toda la vida de conocer a su madre biológica. Mientras revisan cajas con recuerdos de la infancia de Rachel, Jesse saca un cassette de su bolsillo y lo pone en una caja, pretendiendo que estaba en la caja. El cassette tiene una etiqueta que dice "De madre a hija". Rachel se rehúsa a escucharlo, diciendo que aún no está lista. Jesse se encuentra más tarde con Shelby en su auto, donde ella revela que es la madre de Rachel, pero un acuerdo contractual le prohibe acercarse a ella, a menos que Rachel manifieste su voluntad de conocerla. Ella le implora a Jesse que convenza a Rachel de escuchar la cinta, diciéndole que no haber conocido a Rachel es de lo que más se arrepiente en su vida. Shelby canta "I Dreamed a Dream" en la cinta, lo cual lleva a que Rachel cante al mismo tiempo, y vemos un dúo entre ambas que es en realidad una presentación fantasiosa. En el episodio Theatricality, Rachel descubre que Shelby es su madre, cuando esta canta "Funny Girl" y reconoce su voz. Más tarde, Shelby y Rachel se encuentran y su madre le dice que deben "estar agradecidas una por la otra desde la distancia", diciéndole que es su madre pero no su mamá. Rachel le pide a Shelby que cante con ella, y ambas cantan "Poker Face" juntas, acompañadas por Brad en el piano. En el episodio Funk, Rachel se entera de que Jesse estaba fingiendo con ella todo el tiempo. Ella y Jesse terminan al comienzo del episodio cuando el anuncia que regresará a Vocal Adrenaline porque New Directions no lo respetó a él ni a sus ideas. Rachel se hunde en una extrema depresión y cae en un pozo incluso más profundo que el resto del club. Cerca del final del episodio, Jesse la llama pidiéndole que se encuentren en el estacionamiento. Mientra ella corre hacia el, el resto de los le lanzan huevos. Jesse le dice que la amó, y rompe el último huevo en su cabeza. Al enterarse de esto, los chicos de New Directions se ponen furiosos y responden cantando "Give Up the Funk" en presencia de Vocal Adrenaline, sumiéndolos a ellos en depresión, ya que jamás han podido interpretar un número de “funk.” En el episodio Journey, Rachel, junto con la mayor parte del club, pierden toda esperanza de obtener un buen resultado en las Regionales y peor aún cuando se enteran de que Sue Sylvester será parte del jurado. Más tarde, Finn confronta a Rachel y la anima a ser más positiva y motivadora como co-capitán del Glee Club, y la besa. Justo antes de su canción de presentación, Finn le confiesa su amor a Rachel y esto refuerza la profundidad emocional de su interpretación en dúo de "Faithfully". Luego de su popurrí de Journey, Rachel y el resto de New Directions están convencidos de que ganarán las Regionales. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, terminan en tercer y último lugar, incluso a pesar de que Sue votó por ellos para que obtuvieran el primer puesto. Debido a esto, se decide que New Directions debe separarse, ya que este era el trato entre el Sr. Schuester y el Director Figgins, de que debían ganar las Regionales para poder continuar. Rachel, junto con el resto del club, interpretan la canción "To Sir, With Love" para mostrarle el aprecio que le tienen al Sr. Schue y a su devoción por el coro, y para demostrarle que, sin importar lo que dijeran los jueces, ellos sienten como si hubieran ganado, porque lo tienen a él. Sue Sylvester ve su presentación desde lejos y más tarde convence a Figgins de que le de al Glee Club otro año. Cuando Will le da las buenas noticias, Rachel se pone muy emocionada y quiere comenzar a practicar para las Seccionales del año siguiente. Entonces, Will interpreta "Over the Rainbow" junto con Puck para demostrarle a los chicos que todo se puede, y Rachel es vista abrazando a Finn, mostrándo que han vuelto como pareja. 'Segunda Temporada El episodio "Audition" comienza mostrando a Jacob Ben Israel, el reportero y encargado de los chismes del colegio, preguntándole a Rachel y Finn sobre la personalidad controladora de Rachel. Rachel se defiende diciendo que "el show es mi vida y, sí, tengo diversas opiniones sobre ello. ¿Es mi necesidad de expresar mis opiniones constantemente a mis compañeros del Glee Club lo que los molestas...?" Mientras Finn accidentalmente dice en voz alta "Si", lo cual molesta un poco a Rachel. Más tarde, todos se juntan y cantan "Empire State of Mind", donde Rachel ve a Sunshine Corazon, la estudiante de intercambio filipina, claramente interesada en la presentación del Glee Club. Poco después, Rachel se encuentra con Sunshine en el baño y la intenta convencer de que se una al Club de Coro, y cuando Sunshine comienza a cantar "Telephone", Rachel ve en ella una competidora talentosa y comienza a cantar, transformando la situación en una pequeña competencia, hasta que de repente entra Sue y grita "¡Cállense!". Luego de esto vemos a Rachel hablando con Mercedes y Kurt intentando convencerlos de que se dejen tirar un batido granizado en la cara por Karofski, (Rachel les ofrece pagarles) frente a Sunshine, para que ella se asuste y no quiera unirse al club de coro. Luego de que ellos le dicen que no a su retorcida idea, ella les dice que tienen razon, y que será buena con la nueva chica, pero sin embargo, cuando le da a Sunshine la dirección de donde serán las audiciones, la envía a una casa de venta de crack donde usan las partituras de Sunshine como papel higiénico. Mike y Tina se enteran de esto y le cuentan al Sr. Schue. La excusa de Rachel por haber hecho esto es que siente tanto amor por los chicos que no quería que viniera alguien a quitarles la oportunidad de cantar un solo. Rachel se mete en graves problemas por lo que hizo y se disculpa por Sunshine, ofreciéndole comprarle nuevas partituras si va al auditorio para una verdadera audición. Aquí, Sunshine canta "Listen". Mientras la escucha, Rachel se siente amenazada y asombrada por la excelente voz de la chica. Cuando Sunshine es reclutada por Vocal Adrenaline, el Glee Club culpa a Rachel por hacer que Sunshine se fuera. Entonces, Rachel piensa que Finn terminará con ella y canta "What I Did For Love" ("Lo Que Hice Por Amor"). Personalidad Si Mercedes es considerada una diva, Rachel sería la abuela de todas ellas. Enérgica, hiperactiva, controladora, involucrada y egoísta, Rachel suele ser vista como la chica mas fastidiosa del Glee Club, y esto es algo que los demás miembros han dicho en algún u otro momento. Desde que (según ella) ganó su primer concurso de baile cuando tenía solamente 3 meses de edad, el verdadero mayor deseo de la vida de Rachel es convertirse en una famosa estrella de canto, y así, pasa cada momento de su vida persiguiendo ese sueño. Rachel está tan energizada por su ambición que suele hablar muy velozmente, y por eso suele decir las cosas sin mucho tacto. Rachel también puede ser manipuladora en sus acciones, como cuando hizo que despidieran al antiguo director del Glee Club cuando no le quiso dar un solo, y como la vez que utilizó el hecho de que tiene dos padres homosexuales, y por lo tanto, contactos en el Registro de Unión Civil para forzar a que contraten a Finn como empleado en un negocio. Irónicamente, le cuesta darse cuenta cuando otra gente la está manipulando, como cuando Kurt le dió consejos malintencionados sobre como ganarse a Finn. Ella suele enojarse si no le prestan atención, y en estas ocasiones, suele irse del lugar con una salida dramática. (Aunque, como Artie dijo una vez, estas salidas se vuelven menos dramáticas con cada vez que las repite) A pesar de estas poco felices cualidades, Rachel no es una mala persona. En el fondo, ella solo desea ser amada y tener amigos. Cuando otros sufren o son discriminados, Rachel suele acercarse y ofrecerles ayuda y apoyo emocional, incluso aunque la manera en que lo hace suele ser poco sensible. Un ejemplo de esto es cuando le ofreció apoyo y amistad a Quinn cuando quedó embarazada y, por lo tanto, fue echada del equipo de animadoras, a pesar de que la chica le había hecho la vida imposible por mucho tiempo. Rachel es vegetariana, una característica que se reveló en el episodio Funk justo antes de que Vocal Adrenaline le lanzara huevos. Los intereses románticos de Rachel hacia ciertas personas, así como su personalidad, puede asustar bastante. Luego de conocer a Finn y cantar con el por primera vez, ella se enamoró de él, causando que Finn temiera por su seguridad cuando ella le cantaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de su naturaleza controladora, Finn se encontró atraído hacia su personalidad. Rachel también se sintió atraída hacia Will en cierto punto, luego de que cantaron una balada juntos, y al igual que Finn, a Will le dió mucho miedo la actitud de Rachel. En el episodio Theatricality se descubre que su madre es Shelby Corcoran, la directora de el coro rival, Vocal Adrenaline. Su madre, sin embargo, le dijo que lo mejor es que se mantengan separada (aunque antes la buscó). A pesar de la personalidad de diva de Rachel, los miembros de New Directions la quieren. Cuando Jesse y los demás de Vocal Adrenaline le rompieron huevos en la cabeza, los chicos del Glee Club se pusieron furiosos, y Puck y Finn incluso pincharon las ruedas de los autos de los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline. Relaciones Noah "Puck" Puckerman Comenzaron a salir porque la madre de Puck deseaba que su hijo estuviera con una chica que fuera judía, y también debido a un extraño sueño que tuvo Puck. Pero Rachel termina la relación porque aun tiene sentimientos por Finn. Ella admite que la razón por la que accedió a salir con el es porque pensó que Finn se pondría celoso. Rachel luego le ofrece a Puck ser amigos pero este la rechaza, diciéndole que antes no eran amigos, y ahora no hay razón para serlo. Finn Hudson Finn y Rachel tienen una extremadamente complicada relación. Ambos son cantantes talentosos y miembros del Glee Club. Se besaron por primera vez durante un ensayo privado entre ambos. Su relación se complicó mucho cuando Finn estaba con Quinn y el creía que era el padre del bebé de Quinn, aunque luego se revela que el padre es Puck. Se besan nuevamente cuando Finn intentaba convencerla de que se vuelva a unir al Glee Club. Rachel comenzó a salir con Puck porque pensó que pondría celoso a Finn. Finn le dijo a Quinn en una ocasión que a veces le gustaría que fuera más como Rachel, que se preocupaba por otros. Cuando Rachel se entera que Puck es el padre del bebé de Quinn, ella es quien se lo dice a Finn, y esto hace que el chico termine con Quinn y renuncie al Club de Coro temporalmente. Cuando regresa, le confiesa a Rachel su amor y su relación se arregla. Jesse St. James Jesse St. James es el popular líder masculino de Vocal Adrenaline. Luego de que Finn termina con Rachel (aunque nunca habían comenzado a salir oficialmente), ella conoce a Jesse en la biblioteca. El le pide una cita y los dos comienzan una relación seria rápidamente, diciendo estar "enamorado". El resto de New Directions, sin embargo, no está nada de acuerdo con la relación entre ello dos, ya que creen que Jesse es un espía. Cuando Rachel le pregunta si esto es verdad, el no niega. Sin embargo, cuando Rachel se niega a tener relaciones sexuales con Jesse, el se va de su antiguo colegio y se une al McKinley High para estar con Rachel, y se une al Glee Club. Más tarde, Rachel revisa cajas con recuerdos de su infancia junto a Jesse buscando alguna pista sobre la identidad de su madre. Lo que ella no se da cuenta es que Jesse pone un cassette en una caja, que saca de su bolsillo. Más tarde se ve a Jesse subiendo al auto de Shelby, donde se revela que ella es su madre y que le pidió a Jesse que convenciera a Rachel de que quiera conocerla. Jesse le confiesa a Shelby Corcoran que, aunque accedió a ayudarla para perfeccionar sus habilidades de actuación, se ha enamorado verdaderamente de Rachel. Esto es revocado más tarde, en el episodio "Funk", cuando Rachel y los otros miembros de Vocal Adrenaline humillan a Rachel lanzandole huevos. Canciones *On My Own - (Pilot) *Take a Bow - (Showmance) *Taking Chances - (Preggers) *Cabaret - (The Rhodes Not Taken) *What a Girl Wants - (Mash Up) *Defying Gravity (Wheels ) *Crush - (Ballads) *Smile (Mattress ) *Don't Rain On My Parade - (Sectionals) *Gives You Hell - (Hell-O) *The Climb - (Laryngitis) *What I Did for Love - (Audition) *Telephone - (Audition) *Baby One More Time - (Britney/Brittany) *The Only Exception (Brit ) *Papa, can you here me? - (Grilled Cheesus) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Special Education ) *Merry Christmas, Darling - (A Very Glee Christmas) Curiosidades * Jonathan Groff y Lea Michele interpretaron los papeles principales en el musical de Broadway ganador del premio Tony "Spring Awakening". Sus personajes eran amigos que luego se convierten en épicos amantes. En la vida real, los dos actores son amigos y lo han sido desde que se conocieron. Incluso fue Jonathan Groff quien presentó a Lea al creador de Glee, Ryan Murphy, quien creó el personaje de Rachel teniendo en cuenta a la actriz. Los fans de "Spring Awakening" pidieron que Jonathan apareciera en Glee como interés romántico del personaje de Lea, y esto tuvo éxito cuando el audicionó para el papel de Jesse St. James, quien se convertiría en el primer novio formal de Rachel. * Los fans de Broadway también hicieron una campaña para que el personaje de la madre biológica de Rachel fuera interpretado por su compañera y leyenda de Broadway Idina Menzel desde el primer episodio, debido a su similitud de apariencia. Lea e Idina se conocieron en Broadway y ella es uno de los ídolos de Lea, quien ha contado que a lo largo de su vida siempre le han dicho lo mucho que se parece a Idina. * Debido al uso de extensiones de cabello para el personaje de Rachel, se puede ver que el largo de su pelo cambia dráticamente de un episodio a otro. * Rachel una vez estuvo enamorada de Will Schuester, al igual que Suzy Pepper. Rachel y Suzy tienen apellidos que en inglés son nombres de plantas (Berry es Baya y Pepper es Pimienta) * Lea conoce a Jenna Ushkowitz (quien interpreta a Tina Cohen-Chang) desde que tenía 8 años. * Ironicamente Lea Michele y Dianna Agron , Rachel y Quinn respectivamente. Tienen una muy buena amistad, incluso viven juntas. Frases Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Cruzados de Cristo Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn